Pokémon Adventures volume 3
Volume 3: Saffron City Siege is the third volume of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the final volume in the . It is authored by 日下秀憲 Hidenori Kusaka and illustrated by 真斗 Mato. Publications |company=Panini Comics|date=February 12, 2017|ISBN=9788542605709}} |company=China Light Industry Press|date=August 1, 2000|ISBN=7501929106}} |company=Jilin Publishing Group|date=January 1, 2005|ISBN=9787538617429}} |company=Jilin Publishing Group|date=January 1, 2013|ISBN=9787538660364}} |company=Pauna Media|date=December 18, 2014|ISBN=9789524963381}} |company=Glénat|date=February 20, 2002|ISBN=2723437701}} |company=Egmont Manga & Anime|date=2001|ISBN=3898851974}} |company=Panini Comics|date=May 24, 2016|ISBN=3957986559}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=April 17, 2001|ISBN=9789628760022}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=October 5, 1999|ISBN=9788984425385}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=August 19, 2008|ISBN=9788925234335}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=August 23, 2011|ISBN=9788925286259}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=October 18, 2000|ISBN=9789575956516}} |company=Nation Edutainment|date=Unknown|ISBN=9789743927553}} |company=Nation Edutainment|date=Unknown|ISBN=9789747046816}} |company=Kim Đồng Publishing House|date=September 26, 2003|ISBN=Unknown}} |company=Kim Đồng Publishing House|date=September 7, 2015|ISBN=9786042054393}} |} Rounds * Round 28 - Peace of Mime * Round 29 - Go for the Golbat * Round 30 - Zap! Zap! Zapdos! * Round 31 - The Art of Articuno * Round 32 - A Little Kadabra'll Do It * Round 33 - The Winged Legends * Round 34 - And Mewtwo Too?! * Round 35 - And Mewtwo... Three! * Round 36 - Drat That Dratini! * Round 37 - Golly, Golem! * Round 38 - Long Live the Nidoqueen?! * Round 39 - Just a Spearow Carrier * Round 40 - A Charizard...and a Champion Important events * Team Rocket disbands. * is given a Pokédex. * wins the 9th Pokémon League. Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Yellow's ("Ratty") in PS036. Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Green's "Blasty" evolves into prior to PS030. * Red's "Saur" evolves into in PS033. Gym battles Red defeats the following Gym Leaders: *Lt. Surge in PS030 *Koga in PS031 *Sabrina in PS033 * in PS038 Character summary This is Red's Pokédex information and party at the end of this volume. Red's Pokédex * Gym Badges: 7 * Pokémon seen: 132 * Pokémon owned: 71 Trivia * This was the last volume to be translated to . Errors VIZ Media first edition * In Just a Spearow Carrier, when the Pokémon League scoreboard is shown, Red's rival is identified as "GREEN" and Green is identified as "BLUE". This error is a result of and switching names for the English translation. This error was also present in the compilation volume The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. VIZ Media second edition * On page 5, Blue's Charizard is wrongly called . * On page 23, erroneously refers to Lavender Town as "Lavender City," and on page 27, says "Pikachu... read?!" instead of "ready". * The "next volume preview" page uses cover artwork for volume four that does not match the cover artwork used for the final version. *As the same with the previous book, at the back of the book, where it shows Red's party, it nicknames "Snor" as "Lax". Translation edits In the VIZ Media second edition printing, the scene in A Little Kadabra'll Do It where hides Poké Balls in her top is edited out. The dialog is changed to make the edited scene make sense. 03 de:Band 3 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) fr:Tome 3 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Pokémon: La Grande Avventura volume 3 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第3巻 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇3